Percy's Bizarre adventure
by Doctor Homicide
Summary: Percy's life has been hard between ADHD and dyslexia but at least her friend has been with her even though no one else could see him. But Percy's life is about to get bizarre. fem!Percy male!Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This my first fanfic so any criticism is welcome. Anywho I hope you enjoy my story.**

Percy was currently nervous because she is at the Guidance Counselor's office. Her Mom is coming to talk with her school Counselor. She wasn't sure why she was there, all she knew was that she was playing with her 'friend' during recess and the other students were giving her odd looks. Then one of the teachers keeping an eye on the kids, to keep them from wandering off into the street or hurting each other, came over and asked what she was doing by herself.

"I am playing with my 'friend'" she said nervously. Percy was new to the school and was shy around new people.

The teacher asked "Wouldn't you like to play with the other kids?".

Percy just shook her head and said, "No not really. I feel fine just playing with my 'friend'".

"Aren't you a little old to have imaginary friends?" said the teacher. Percy confused asked

"Imaginary? No he isn't imaginary, he is right there" she said pointing to her 'friend'.

"I don't see anyone" said the teacher now a little concerned and decided to talk to her Counselor after recess was finished so she could help her make some friends or at least help her get out of her nervousness. When recess was finished, she went to her next class and was feeding the little fish kept in the class as a pet when she was called down to the Counselor's office.

Now she is sitting nervously while her 'friend' brought some sweets and juices to help calm her down, always blue. She loved the color blue since her Mom always liked to celebrate with blue drinks and sweets. While that was happening the teachers in the office she was in was freaking out a little since drinks and sweets kept appearing in her hands. But they kept it to themselves since they didn't want to risk her being isolated if this became a rumor. When her Mom showed up in her work outfit from the candy shop, she felt bad since she had to leave work to see what the problem was. They walked into the guidance counselor's office. It was a single room with a door leading to what looks like a play room. There was only just a desk, a computer, and a few chairs in her office.

A few posters lined the wall saying things like "Hang in there" with a cat in a tree or "If don't have enough time to do it right, you got in enough time to do it over". A kind looking woman sat behind the desk with a plaque in front of her that says Mrs. Schmidt. She was a tall woman with blond hair, bluish green eyes with a few wrinkles around her face that shows she smiles a lot .

"Hello there I'm Mrs. Schmidt I'm assuming your Sally Jackson and Perseus Jackson?" said Mrs. Schmidt.

"Just Percy is fine" Sally said.

"OK then well I'm pretty sure wondering why you been called here Ms. Jackson".

"Yes I was worried that something bad has happened to Percy".

"Well she didn't do anything wrong so far she has been a great student albeit quiet from what I hear from her teacher," said Mrs. Smith "Why I called you down here actually is for what has been happening with her friends. I'll just get straight to the point she doesn't appear to have any besides her imaginary friend."

"He isn't imaginary He is right here" said Percy has she pointed to her friend.

"Of course he is here why don't go play in there with your 'friend' while I talk with your mommy okay" said Mrs. Schmidt she said sweetly to Percy with a smile. Percy didn't want to but her Mom told to go in since she didn't want her to feel bad about herself. "Ms. Jackson your daughter seems really certain her friend is real. That is fine when she is really young since there really isn't many children she can interact with, but she has been is school for about two years now, right?" said Mrs. Schmidt.

"Yes she has had her 'friend' since she is five from what I remember she calls it [ **Poseidon** ]" said Sally.

"After the Roman god?".

"Greek and yes, I don't know where she got the name from."

"Well that is peculiar Ms. Jackson but back to why you're here we are a bit worried that she might not be making friends, in the long run that might cause some social problems which will make her life harder since she also has ADHD and Dyslexia."

"Oh Well I don't feel like I can do much what would you suggest I do to help"

"Well there isn't we can do for if she still has imaginary friends by this age then all we can do is tell her not to tell anyone else about since that might leave to isolation."

"All right I understand is there anything else."

"Actually yes we are planning to go to an aquarium in a couple weeks and we want to know if you would allow Percy to go since she seems to adore fish."

"Oh why yes I would love for her to go we can't do stuff like often".

"Great why don't go you get her while I get the paperwork ready".

Sally proceeded to get up from her chair and went to get Percy. When she saw Percy she was drawing picture of what appeared to be a muscular man with blue scale like skin he had wild messy black hair sea green eyes and a scared but caring face. He was bare chested with a trident tattooed onto his chest and what appeared to be metal greaves on his hands the only pieces of clothing it had was a pair of combat pants and boots. Sally went upped and asked "What you drawing Percy?"

"It's [ **Poseidon** ]" said Percy happily.

"Well it's a great picture we're going back to the guidance office to sign some paperwork so you can you go to the aquarium."

"REALLY" said Percy excitedly.

"Yes get your stuff so we can get the paperwork done and go home for the day" said Sally has she took Percy's hand and brought her to the guidance office.

 **AN: Thanks for reading my fanfic any stands suggestions is welcome and I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to thubbard5231 for proofreading my work and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventures or Percy Jackson.**

 **Percy's Bizarre Adventure Chapter 1**

 _Everything will be fine once we get off,_ thought Percy during her final moments on the bus. She was going on a field trip to a museum in upper New York to study a new exhibit about Ancient Greece. She liked the subject because of her teacher, Mr. Brunner. He was her favorite teacher due to his way of teaching, which involved making boring lessons into fun activities such as, re-enacting ancient battles or writing down Greek word's on the chalkboard, while being timed during a race. She was sitting next to her friend Grover. Grover is Percy's only friend besides [ **Poseidon** ]. It's not the she didn't want more friends, it's just that she didn't feel like anyone, other than Grover, could understand the situation she was in. Grover couldn't see [ **Poseidon** ] of course, no one could, but Grover understood her feelings of being an outsider, most likely because he is the only one in her grade with a goatee and acne, due to him being held back a few years.

Grover was being pelted with a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich by the school bully Nancy Bobofit, a freckled redheaded kleptomaniac. She always liked picking on Grover and Percy since neither of them would fight back. Grover didn't want get in trouble or upset Percy, while Percy didn't want [ **Poseidon** ] to get mad and hurt anyone, even her. Grover noticed that Percy was struggling to keep still so he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Percy, we are almost there and it's not really bothering me," said Grover.

Percy replied, "I still feel like I should do something."

"Don't worry about it. Look we're here."

Percy nodded, relieved that Nancy stopped throwing pieces of her sandwich at her friend. As she was getting off the bus, she noticed the clouds were dark grey. This is because they were expecting rain to come soon. _It's been like that a lot lately._ _It started sometime during the beginning of the school year_ , Percy thought. Mr. Brunner ushered the class inside to start the tour. Percy was enjoying the exhibit. She looked at all the art and listened to the classic stories about ancient Greek heroes and gods. Although, she was annoyed because Nancy and her friend's kept talking during the tour and laughing at the statue's nudity.

"Why do we even need to know this? It's not like this will appear on job applications." Nancy said.

"That is a good question Ms. Bobofit. Ms. Jackson can you answer it for her?" He asked Percy.

"No I don't know the answer sir."

"There is no easy answer for that question Ms. Jackson," he said kindly with a smile. "There is no need to feel embarrassed for not knowing how to respond, but I want everyone to make sure to memorize these lessons. They will be on the final exam." Mr. Brunner told everyone.

Percy face turned red for not being able to answer the question properly. Nancy and her posse noticed and started laughing at her but they stopped when Mr. Brunner gave them a stern look.

"Well look at the time." Mr. Brunner said looking at his watch, "Why don't we go have lunch before it rains?"

While everyone was going outside for lunch, Percy felt a glare on the back of her head. She turned around to see that it was her math teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Mrs. Dodds didn't like Percy and she didn't know why. She was quiet in her class, kept to herself, did her work as best as she could with her conditions, but she always seemed to hate her. Mrs. Dodds always belittled her for the slightest mistake and gave her detention for the tiniest infraction. While getting glares from her is not uncommon, this one however, looked like it was filled with more malice than usual.

Percy and Grover were sitting at the fountain eating their lunch. Grover was eating a salad filled with a variety of fruits and vegetables, while Percy had just a PB&J, a few chips, and an apple. They overheard, from the other students, that there might be a storm coming so, if it rains they will go back inside the museum and finish the tour. While they were eating, Nancy Bobofit came up to them and threw her lunch on them, in anger, after failing to pickpocket a passing woman.

"Oops," said Nancy while she dumped her food on them.

"You know Percy, I heard a rumor saying that the reason you're here is because the school was the only school that would take pity on you, since you've been expelled from so many." Nancy was telling Percy when she saw Percy seize up.

She took advantage of Percy's surprise and said, "Maybe that's why your mom doesn't want you at home and maybe that's why she keeps sending you away."

Grover, fed up with Nancy's bullying, was about to stand up for Percy, but something weird happened. The water from the fountain rushed towards Nancy and dragged her into the fountain. When she tried to get up she screamed, for her leg was broken. Her leg was horribly swollen and purple to the point where it looked like a giant purple grape was growing in her skin. A few turned to see what happened and immediately started freaking out, then the rest turned to see what happened and saw her broken leg. Some went to Mr. Brunner so he could call an ambulance, while others went to help her get out of the fountain and some just stood still, not sure what to do. Grover turned his head to Percy and saw her talking to air and mumbling, "I wanted her to be hurt a little bit, so she would be quiet. I didn't want her to break her leg..." Her appearance showed that she was about to cry. Grover was about to go and calm her down when he overheard people talking.

"Did you see..." One student started to whisper.

Another student continued, "... the water? It just..."

"...grabbed her." The last student finished.

Percy didn't appear to hear them speak and she continued to talk to nothing. What knocked her out of her stupor was Mrs. Dodds screaming, "PERCY JACKSON GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Percy got up and started to move up the stairs, following her teacher's command. Grover was about to say something, but Mrs Dodds shouted, "HURRY UP!"

Percy started running up the stairs and into the museum.

Percy nervously looked around for Mrs. Dodds. When she got up to the top of the stairs, Mrs. Dodds appeared and went further into the Museum, Percy followed her, eventually finding her way back in the Ancient Greek section. 

Percy, quietly, asked, "What did I do Mrs. Dodds?"

"Don't play with me girl, " she snarled, "I know your true nature and I know you stole it!"

Percy, with a stutter, said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't st-steal anything."

"WE ARE NOT FOOLS, PERCY JACKSON! GIVE IT TO ME NOW AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE SWIFT AND PAINLESS!" Mrs. Dodds screeched while she grew leathery, bat like wings, razor sharp claws from her fingernails, razor sharp fangs, and blood red eyes.

Percy, now terrified, didn't know what to do, but felt her friend, [ **Poseidon** ], appear next to her and launch a fist right at the chest of the creature, known as Mrs. Dodds. The impact made a deafening sound, like a shotgun blast. The bat creature flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Percy was relieved, for it seemed that the creature was defeated, but that feeling was shattered when she saw it get up, looking angrier than before.

" **I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID! JUST KNOW THAT THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! DIE PERSEUS JACKSON!** " The creature screeched as she flew up into the air and dived right at her. Percy noticed Mr. Brunner throwing something at her out of the corner of her eye, but that didn't matter now, since the bat creature was descending on her extremely fast. Then, at that moment, [ **Poseidon** ] stood in front her and launched a barrage of fists at , while screaming, " _ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAA!_ " On the final punch, Mrs. Dodds exploded into dust and she screamed in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Percy, now alone and confused about what just happened, started to walk outside the building. [ **Poseidon** ] disappeared after he finished his barrage of fists on the creature. As she was walking out the building, she noticed a pen on the ground with the initials Mr. B on it. Knowing immediately that it was Mr. Brunner's, she decided to go up to him and see if Nancy will be alright and also to give him back his pen.

"Mr. Brunner is Nancy going to alright?" she asked with a pang of guilt. "I don't know yet, Ms. Jackson. All I know is that she will be out of school for about a month maybe longer."

Percy nods her head, "Oh. Well I hope she gets better. Oh and before I forget here is your pen. I think you dropped it in the Museum."

"Oh thank you. I was wondering where that was. I'm saddened to say this, but we will have to cut our tour short today, due to the accident with Ms. Bobofit, so get back on the bus after you've thrown your lunch bag away."

"Alright sir I will."

"Good. Now run along now."

Percy walked away and cleaned up her stuff. While getting on the bus, she noticed a new person she hasn't met before. She was a blonde woman with a cheery demeanor. Her name was Mrs. Ker. Percy was going to ask Grover who she was, but she was tired for some reason and so she decided to just go to her seat and think about it later. During the trip back to the school, she started dozing off, but before she went to sleep she thought about what Nancy said and wondered, _Why did my mom send me to this school?_

 **AN: Sorry about the long wait. I now realize how hard it is to find time to write. Anyways, I'll try to get more chapters out quicker. Thank you for the support. I didn't think I would get some feedback so early. Thank you, Arrivederci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Jojo or Percy jackson**

Chapter 3

Since the Trip to the museum, school for Percy was different due to the fact that Mrs. Dodds disappeared from the face of the earth. Whenever she brought up Mrs. Dodds, all the students and teachers were confused about who that was. She would have dropped the problem, thinking she thought that she got Mrs. Kerr's name wrong, if it wasn't for Grover who reacted with surprise and tried to change the topic. Grover couldn't lie very well so when he tried to pretend that she didn't exist, Percy would see right through him.

The rest of her school year stayed roughly the same other than Nancy who had to use crutches for the rest of the school year, which meant and couldn't bully Percy and Grover anymore. School, then, went by like a blur until the end of the school year. Percy was clearing out her locker, because the final test was tomorrow and they wouldn't need their lockers anymore, when she heard a group of girls talk about what they are going to do over summer break. One girl was going to Hawaii and the other was going on a cruise with her boyfriend. The girls went up and asked Percy what she is going to do and she replied by saying that she was going back to the city, not mentioning that she'll be doing some summer jobs to get some extra money for her hobbies.

The day before the final test of the year, Percy was having trouble studying for her test so she decided to get some pointers from Mr. Brunner. After arriving at his office, she noticed that Mr. Brunner wasn't alone in his office. Grover was with him. She was about to go in anyway to ask for pointers, until she overheard Grover speaking to Mr. Brunner.

"Are you sure she will be safe?" Grover questioned uncertainly. 

"I'm not certain Grover." replied an exasperated Mr. Brunner, for he kept asking the same question, every time they were alone, ever since the _Kindly One_ Incident.

"If we don't get her to the camp soon, the Summer solstice deadline will-"

"-will have to be resolved without her," Mr. Brunner interrupted.

Mr. Brunner continued, "We can't rush her. That will just put her in more danger, besides we still don't know how the _Kindly One_ was defeated so bringing her to the camp might put the rest of the camp in danger, if she has something following her."

Stubbornly, Grover replied, "I understand, but I don't want to put her in danger and fail to protect her again."

"You haven't failed yet, but let her enjoy her blissful ignorance as long has she can. She'll be safer that way. Go get some rest, Grover, you have a big day of tests tomorrow." Mr. Brunner reminded.

"Don't remind me. Goodnight Sir," Grover said with a grim smile, imagining the amount of tests he will have.

Laughing, Mr. Brunner bid Grover a goodnight.

When Percy heard the discussion coming to an end, she decided to get out before she was caught and asked about what she was doing listening in on the conversation. Percy wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she was very certain that they were talking about something that involves the incident at the museum and[ **Poseidon** ] **.**

The tests were very difficult but she tried her best on all of them, hoping at least to pass. When everyone was finished, Percy went up to Mr. Brunner to hand in her test and get ready for her trip back home. Before she left, Mr. Brunner asked if she could talk to her. "Ms. Jackson I know that you won't be able to come back next year, but I want to tell you this: no matter where you go, I hope that you strive to be the best you can be." Mr. Brunner stated sincerely.

"Oh, we- well thank you Mr. Brunner I will continue to strive for the best. I won't disappoint you." she stuttered out, surprised with the amount of sincerity in his words.

"Good. I expect your best effort. I hope we meet again, Ms. Jackson."

"Thank you, Mr. Brunner. You were my favorite teacher, by the way, and I'll miss you a lot."

Percy gave him a hug before she left the classroom to get ready for her bus ride home.

Percy was at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come around to pick up it's new batch of passengers, when she noticed that Grover was walking up to her and sat down.

"Hey Grover, coming to say goodbye?" she said glumly since she wasn't going to see her best friend for who knows how long.

"No I'm heading to Manhattan as well to meet up with someone. However I do live near Manhattan here is my address." Grover said, handing her a card: **Grover Underwood Keeper Half Blood Hill Long Island Hill (800)009-0009.**

At first Percy was ecstatic that Grover lived near her home but when she saw the business card of his address she was a little let down that he gave her a business card for his address. She never thought that he might have come from a rich family.

"O-oh well I-I guess I could visit your mansion sometime." Percy whispered.

Grover, realizing that he might have intimidated Percy by giving her the card, tried to cheer her up. "H-H Hey No that's it what you think it's just a card for the camp I work at during the summer."

"Oh I thought we could hang out during the summer," Percy whisper with tears in the corner of her eyes. Grover was going to try to calm her down, but the bus showed up. Percy boarded the bus has soon as it opened its door.

Grover went to her seat and tried to to cheer her up but she appeared to not want to talk anymore, so he decided to try to talk to her later. Percy was mulling over what she just learned about Grover. She wasn't really upset that he came from a rich family but mostly that she wasn't able to hang out with her only good friend over the summer due to his camp job.

During the bus ride, Percy decided to just watch out the window till she felt a little better to talk to Grover. After a while, she noticed smoke coming from the engine block then a loud bang and burning smell came into the bus. The bus driver ushered everyone out of the bus and starting checking on the engine he told the passengers that it would take about twenty minutes or so to get it up and running, so they had to stay on the side of the road for a while.

While standing by the street, Percy noticed from across the road three old woman who seemed to be knitting socks. Percy, confused on why they were there, noticed something even more bizarre than fact that there appeared to be a [ **being** ] similar to [ **Poseidon** ]. They seemed to be comprised entirely of yarn of various colors and length. The women had scrawny builds, looking much like an average skinny teen, with blue eyes matching the piece of yarn being used during the knitting. If she looked close enough, Percy thought she could make out certain names from the yarn they were using. At the moment, it appeared to say Sally Jackson. Percy was about to go up and ask about the [ **being** ] behind them was but was pulled back by Grover.

"What are you doing." Grover said seeming to want to be anywhere else.

"I was going to over to talk to those three ladies over there." Percy said. What she didn't tell him was that she wanted to talk about their [ **Ghost friend** ].

"Nah just stay here, the bus is almost fixed." Grover looked extremely nervous for some reason.

As he said that, the bus driver exclaimed "The bus is almost fixed you can get back on if you want."

"See, come on, let's get on the bus!" Grover started to push her into the bus. Percy didn't say anything before, but she felt that Grover was trying to keep her safe for some reason. Before the bus tooked off, Percy heard the sound of snipping. She looked back and saw that they cut the line with Sally Jackson on it. The rest of the ride home Grover looked alert and slightly scared. Percy was scared too and the awkward silence was uncomfortable. She remained silent for she felt that Grover wouldn't be paying attention to anything they talked about.

As soon as she got off the bus, she decided to go home by herself. "Hey Grover I going head home I'll try and get in touch tomorrow."

As soon has she said that Grover almost shouted out "Wait! I'll come with you, I want to see where you live so it be easier to-to-to be able to get in touch throughout the summer."

"Oh. No, it's fine I'm just tired because of the long trip," she lied trying to get away from Grover.

"All the more reason to come with you so you don't get lost because of exhaustion."

Percy, seeing that Grover was probably not going take no for an answer, decided to sneak away.

"Alright, but let me use the bathroom real quick." Percy said impatiently.

"Oh, alright then."

Percy pretended to go to the bathroom. Even though she was going the wrong direction, Grover didn't seem to notice she hailed a cab, but before she got enough she summoned [ **Poseidon** ] and had him grab a nearby rock to throw at a metal trash can. Instead of making a loud noise it also dented the trash can immensely. While Grover was distracted with it, she got into the cab and went home. She felt bad about leaving him behind, but ever since the bus breaking down he looked at her like he was deciding what flowers would look good at her funeral.

 **An: Hey, sorry about the long wait. I said I'd get this chapter out faster but I didn't so instead, I've doubled this chapter. It's my fault, I don't have school or anything I've just been tired after work and went into a playthrough of Bloodborne and Dark Souls 2, which took a lot of time. Either way, I'll try to get least a chapter out a month, then increase my output so anyway thanks for the follows and favorites. Arrivederci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I don't own Jojo or Percy Jackson**

 **Guess I forgot to add this the first time around but when words are put in like this** [ **Stands** ] **it will usually be stand related**

 **Chapter 4**

Percy on her way to her home thought about how Grover would react to the fact that she had disappeared from the bus stop she felt terrible for doing it but since seeing those old lady's from when the bus broke down he had been acting strange. Thinking about the old ladies she thought of the [ **Creature** ] that was with them she was surprised on how similar it felt her to her friend [ **Poseidon** ] but also do to the fact that only she could seem to see it. People used to say [ **Poseidon** ] was an imaginary friend and grow out of it she never understood why they said that he was always there with her keeping her company. She thought about her life so far with [ **Poseidon** ] till she the taxi got to her apartment. She paid the taxi driver and headed in.

Only Percy and mom lived in the there apartment there used to be a man named Gabe he died during a robbery not long after Percy started preschool. Percy doesn't remember much of that day other than school let out early that day for some reason she didn't know about and she found Gabe standing over her mom who bruised up then all of a sudden [ **Poseidon** ] appeared and that's it all she remembers is talking the the policeman on what happened. She assumed the robbery was happening when she got inside. So it was just her and her Mom they manage to get by with the money Gabe had saved and the life insurance provided by his job. Her mother wasn't home at the moment probably working at the candy store. Percy went to her room and saw a note from her Mom. "Percy I'll be working later than normal. I'm very sorry I couldn't greet when you get back. Clean your room as soon as you can. I got a surprise for you when I get back." the note said.

Percy a little disappointed at not being able to see her Mom immediately decided to just clean her room like the note said. Heading into she saw that it was still a mess mainly consisting of clothes not put away an undone bed and some dusting. Percy started the cleaning up her room with [ **Poseidon** ] appearing besides her for those hard to reach places. After a while the clean up was done the constant travel getting to her decided to lay down on her bed pulling the covers over her to feel warm she didn't notice when she fell asleep.

Sally was excited for finally to be able to see her daughter. She hadn't seen her since Christmas break it was only for a few days but it felt great to have her back even if it wasn't for long. Sally was slightly agitated that she had to work late but at least she got some more money out of it which they always need. When the need for money came to her head she started thinking back to when she had stable amount of money which sadly was with Gabe. A shudder crawled up her spine for a second when he came into her mind.

She felt glad that he is gone and remembered why they got together. It was really for the money he was best of a bad situation sadly. She can't stand the fact that she went from a God to that piece of loved Poseidon dearly even before she knew he was a god and felt extremely happy when they got together. When she found at that she was pregnant with Percy it was one of the happiest moment of her life she felt that she finally had a full family. But that came crashing down the moment she found out that Poseidon couldn't stay with her due to ancient laws he can't break. She was devastated when she found out that out he couldn't stay he tried to make it up by offering her immortality live even a castle under the sea but she didn't want to be immortal for she outlive the few people in her live besides Poseidon.

Gabe was a horrible person she never cared for him not that he knew she was a good liar. He just made good money and was the only person to stay with her when a baby was on the way. Apparently he was so disgustingly Human smelling that even a child of the Big Three would be hidden so long they didn't know it. Now she worries how long his stench will remain it's been 7 years since he passed away she still isn't sure own he died Percy came home earlier than expected and it was in the middle of Gabe hitting her then all of a sudden his body was started what appeared to be convulsing with bruise appearing all over his body. She told the paramedics and police that it was an robbery gone bad since they knew they wouldn't believe the truth about what actually happened hell she couldn't believe what happened. Thankly an incident like that never happened again and Percy doesn't seem to remember what happened that day either.

Maybe it happened because Poseidon himself making sure she and Percy was safe that's the only she reason could really think for what happened. Percy does mention having an imaginary friend named Poseidon. Maybe it's his him watching over the both of them who knows just glad that Gabe is gone. Sally was interrupted from her thinking by her manager.

"Hey Sally you alright there"

"Mmh oh sorry was just thinking about my daughter"

"Oh yeah you told me she was coming home today."

"Yes I'm so excited to have her back I've been extremely lonely without her around."

"Oh I understand just make sure you stay on task."

"Yes sir" Sally nodded going back to her work still excited to see her daughter again.

Finally her shift was over Sally was exhausted a twelve hour shift will do that to you but at least it was over and she could give Percy a surprise she know will love. When she came into the apartment building the buildings caretaker Eddie was coming and stopped to talk with her. Eddie has been good to her and Percy. He was friends with Gabe still he tries his best to make up for his actions when he was around Gabe.

"Hey Sally I saw Percy come in a while ago."

"Hello Eddie it's nice to have her back it's been a little lonely without her around."

"I understand I feel a lonely from time to time. When you going on that trip yous."

"We leaving in a couple hours when we get ourselves packed up"

"You still have Gabe's old Camaro right? I figured you sell it for a good sum of money and get a good family car."

"Well it's one of the few thing we have left of him so I decided to keep it in his memory" she lied she just kept to hide Percy she would sell it in a heartbeat if there was a better option.

"Alright well I'll let you pack up I'll look through your apartment to see if anything is in need of repair while your gone".

"Thank you Eddie I'll see you when we get back"

"Take care Sally"

Sally walked up to her apartment unlocked the door and headed in when she came in she expected to see Percy watching TV but the house was quiet she looked around and found her in her room sleeping. Happy to see her daughter she let her sleep a little more while she went and packed for the trip.

Percy rarely had dreams and even then they was always bizarre like a handicapped person Partaking in a Nationwide Horse race but she could tell that they dreams.

For now she was seeing the old ladies from the side off the road fiddling with a sea blue strand of yarn with the [ **Creature** ] behind them unravelling the string for of them started arguing with each other.

" _ **Why isn't this working it keeps changing Clotho are playing favorites again.**_ " the one on the right exclaimed.

"Of course I'm not I haven't done that since _**him**_ there isn't nothing to particular about her. ". The one named Clotho spat back clearly insulted by Atropus accusation.

"Calm down both of you perhaps she is a stand user like us"

"I can't calm Lachesis down knowing that we aren't in full control if what you say is true." said Atropus exasperated.

"If that is true then we can't do much other than be damage control for what happens next."Clotho explained putting her head in her hands.

"Well I do admit even though I don't like not being in control for it might expose us I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the clashes of will's" Atropus admitted calming down a little bit.

" Yes this will be very interesting indeed perhaps this will be more eventful than previously thought." Lachesis pondered they then disappeared from the spot leaving nothing behind almost like they was never there.

Percy woke up feeling refreshed all though her dream confused her especially the term Stand User was she just swept the worry away thinking it nothing more than a dream. She got out bed and left her room heading into the living room and saw her mom and decided to run up to hug her.

Sally startled at the sudden contact from her daughter's sudden hug calmed down immediately when she saw it was her just her daughter and gave her a hug back.

"I missed you mom" Percy said clinging a little tighter to Sally

" I missed you to Percy I'm glad your back" Sally said preparing for the surprise she is about to give to Percy.

" I know that you just got back and probably tired from all the traveling but I managed to save up enough money to go to the beach"

Percy with wide eyes asked "Montauk?"

" Three Nights - Same cabin"

"When do we leave" Percy said basically jumping up and down.

"In a bit once you have packed the the stuff you need to stay at the beach"  
" Yaaaaay" Percy squealed in join they never get to stuff like this the best they could do is rent a few movies and get some take out with it. Percy went off to get ready for the trip.

Sally smiled at her daughter's excitement glad that she could give her Daughter something to be excited about. She worked herself to the bone to be able to afford to be able to afford this trip but it's worth it if Percy enjoys the trip. It only took five minutes for her to pack up she grabbed what she needed . Sally gathered her bags up packed up there car and headed out.

It took two hours to get to Montauk beach but the time flew by with Percy and her mom catching up on what they both did throughout the year. Percy was excited to be there she always went there even she was little. Her Mom always liked the place she never told Percy directly but she had a feeling it was because that's where she met her father. Percy didn't know much about her father. Her mother didn't like to talk about him all she would say is that he went out to sea one day and never returned.

When they finally arrived there were signs of a storm approaching so they quickly grabbed there luggage and headed inside. The cabin looked like an above average motel room that has had its fair share of problems over the years. Percy saw it has a place of escape from the world even if she didn't show up alot but it still was a place loved to go to.

After of a few hours of settling in they were cozied up next to a fire roasting hot dogs and marshmallow has the storm raged outside. Percy was listening to stories about her grandparents they seemed like good people a shame they aren't around. They died in a plane crash and do to that she had to live with her uncle. She doesn't know anything about her great uncle other than he caused her mother to dropout of school to take care of him. When Sally was finished with her story they sat there in silence til Nancy's word suddenly popped into Percy's mind " _Maybe your mom doesn't want you around that's why she keeps sending you away." ._ Percy went and decided to ask her mother why she keeps sending her to schools all across the state.

Now that Sally surprised by her daughters sudden question and went told her a half truth.

"Well Percy it's for your education I want the best for my Daughter something I didn't get."Sally explained.

"But they are always far away can't I go to a more local school here." Percy mumbled out.

"I try to keep you close but most schools around here aren't that good compared to the others"

"More like I got expelled from most of them" Percy mumbled out.

"Oh Percy most of them wasn't your fault it was just accidents" Sally asked to make her feel better.

"But you still have to work extremely hard to find me a school that would take me in considering my school record" Percy said" Wouldn't be easier to send me to the alternative school?"She asked curiously" Sally panicked inwardly but didn't show it she knew the troubles of an alternative schools. For one they're not good for any education since most teachers have given up on the kids sent there but it's a coin flip on whether or not she be safe. Supposedly they tend to be filled with monsters on the look for Demigods for they tend to cause a lot of trouble which leads to expulsion making alternative schools an easy place to start looking but there is the flipside of them being surrounded by humans with a more pungent human scent on them making for better cover.

However Sally didn't want to risk it she had a better chance sending her Daughter across the state than send her to one of those alternative schools even if the looking for a school to accept her is a nightmare since most would just refuse to take her in.

"I don't want to send you to one of those schools it's not has good for your education."

"Well isn't there a better option to do instead of me being going to all these schools."

"Well not really Percy there isn't much of a choice I just want the best for you. What sparked this question anyway?".

"Well a classmate said something that made me think you didn't want me around." she admitted

"Oh Percy that isn't true at all I be more than happy for you to be around all the time I just want the best for you" Sally explained has she gave her Daughter a hug which she returned they stayed that way for a few minutes till a loud bang came from the door.

Startled by the loud noise Percy clinged hard to her mother. Sally calmed her down and went to the door to see who it is. Opening she heard Percy gasp when saw who it was while she hadn't met this person before she took a guess on who it was. It was Grover the Satyr who discovered her daughter and was assigned to protect her. She learned about him when Chiron called her when the suspicions was made that she was a demigod. She confirmed to Chiron that she was a Demigod but didn't say who has to not worry Chiron,but why was he here was the question going through her mind he should be close to Percy even if she didn't know it but he is clearly winded. Only three things came to her mind about why he was winded.

He lost her and was trying to find her has fast has he could

He was running from something or someone or

It's both.

With not much else to go she let him in and hopefully find some answers on what is going on.

Grover once he Percy was fine and well immediately went to her and hugged her and started calming down. Percy was still in shock over the fact Grover just showed up in the middle of the night but was more shocked at the fact that he had goat legs instead of what she thought was human legs. Percy stood still and would have remained that way if Grover started question her.

"Percy what happened to you you told me that you went to the bathroom and you disappeared. I so worried something bad happened to you."

"Grover how-how did you get here"

" I had to run here look we can talk about this later we need to get to the camp!"

"What camp what is happening?" Percy questions becoming a little scared how Grover is acting.

Grover would have tried to explain what is happening had not Sally intervened.

"Grover calm down your scaring her tell us what is chasing her"

"The Minotaur is coming for her it's not to far behind we got to hurry and get the camp." he explained. Sally visually paled when the minotaur was brought up.

"Percy we need to get the car we are heading to the camp." Sally said getting a confused Percy to the car Grover not to far behind. Once they car got into the car and started it Sally sped into the night. The storm raged around them occasionally Percy heard roaring earlier she would have shrugged it off as lightning but now that her best friend has goat legs and saying he was being chased she isn't so sure. Every time lightning struck she could see how pale Grover was. Percy felt that her entire life is about to make a bizarre turn but she decided to make sense of what's happening piece by piece starting with what camp they were referring to.

"Where are going what camp are you talking about"

"Honey" Sally responded "where we are going is what your father wanted for you"

"Dad wanted me to go to this camp why" Percy questioned

"It's the only place safe for-" Grover explained before being interrupted by Sally

"Grover not now let me do it ok." he nodded " Percy your father wanted you to go there so you could be safe and so you could protect yourself, but if I sent you to the camp I wouldn't be able to see you again"

"How none of this making any sense" Percy exclaimed

" Percy please we'll be able to explain everything one we reach the-" **BOOM**

A bolt of lighting struck the car causing Sally to lose control on the car veer and flip into a nearby ditch. The Crash forced Percy and Sally to crawl out the of the windows to get out of the destroyed car. For the most part they were fine but noticed Grover wasn't moving fearing the worst Percy ran up to him to see if he was okay. He was breathing but was knocked out.

"Percy grab him and let's go the camp is just up that hill beyond the the pine tree!" Sally yelled at Percy to be heard over the storm. Percy grabbed Grover and hoisted his arm over her shoulder with his legs being dragged along behind her. Percy looked up at the hill and saw that there was a pine tall and proud at the top of the hill. Percy got a feeling in body that they would be safe once they went beyond the tree she started heading up the hill trying her best with dragging Grover. She was almost to the base of the tree till she heard her mother scream.

Turning around she saw a monster she that only existed in the realm of myth. It was a minotaur tall and imposing with fur from starting at his stomach stretching all the way day to his hooven feet the only clothing he had was a white pair of fruit of the loom underwear. Atop his bull head was his white black tipped horns that could easily gore anyone he charges at. His arms thick as tree trunks his meaty hands holding her mother by her throat with a flick of his fingers could snap her neck, but what scared her most was its eyes. His eyes had a disinterested look within them like killing them was a waste of time.

Turning towards her mother she noticed that she was struggling has hard a she can to break free from it's iron grip before she suddenly went stiff and turned into golden dust and disappeared. The minotaur looked at his now empty with mild interest before he shook hand to clear out any remaining dust that might of been there. Turning his heads Percy started a charge aiming for Percy. Percy threw Grover with the help of [ **Poseidon** ] who proceeded to block the charging minotaur but his horns pierced through [ **Poseidon** ] arms. Percy felt the pain of the charging minotaur's horns despite not being hit by him she looked down at her arms and noticed there was two holes going all the way through her forearms. The minotaur felt the force of hitting something but was unable to continue his charge due to unknown reasons jerked his head up and back which dislodged his head from the unknown force. The minotaur's shaking sent [ **Poseidon** ] soaring behind it with Percy with him. Landing on the ground hard she managed to get up with albeit with her legs shaking oddly she barely felt the pain despite just being gourd but that doesn't matter now.

She has to somehow defeat this monster so she can get herself and Grover to safety and avenge her mother. [ **Poseidon** ] came out beside her ready to kill this monster. The minotaur turned around to face its next victim and charged again. Percy prepared to catch his horns only for him to swerve towards her right and slammed his arm right across her midsection but was blocked by [ **Poseidon** ] causing Percy to scoot back with the force . Percy regained her footing just in time to see the minotaur run up and swing a punch which landed but at the same time [ **Poseidon** ] launched a punch at the minotaurs chest while he didn't get sent flying like the Fury he still stumbled back. The minotaur grabbed his chest has he staggered and winced in pain once he did so showing that the blow did something but it wasn't enough to slow it down as prepared to continue the fight. Percy wasn't fairing well just a few of his attacks was enough to make near impossible to move it took a lot of effort to even to stand on her feet but she still needed to continue onwards to make she and Grover survive this.

Speaking off Grover it appeared he was coming to he landed at the base of the pine tree. He tried to get up but his pain flare up causing him to slink back down the tree. He could barely see the outlines of Percy and the Minotaur fighting it hurt him than he couldn't be of any help he looked up at the tree behind him remembering what happened with and how he couldn't much to help Thalia. He got up despite the pain he was experiencing. When he finally did manage to get up all be it wobbly he made a mad dash towards the minotaur and jumped onto it's back he couldn't do much without a weapon but at least he could distract it long enough to give Percy the chance to escape and head to safety of the camp , but she did not due that instead she sprinted up to the minotaur while it was distracted with Grover and used [ **Poseidon** ] to strike it in the stomach having it collapse inwards on itself neither the minotaur nor Grover understood how it happened but Grover had the gnawing feeling it wasn't from her godly parentage. The minotaur gripped onto to Grover and slammed him down into the ground having him cough blood down the slam then he swung his arm hitting Percy back once again only this time the minotaur's horn was torn off.

Watching her be sent back made him realize that he might have just cost both of them there lives and that thought made Grover want to try anything to help his friend at the moment [ **being** ] appeared next to him. It looked like a satyr but it's left side of his body body was completely made of a mass of vines with what appeared to be a tomatoes and grapes growing on them. On the other side of its body it looked like a normal like a normal satyr but with more pronounced horn of his body. His curiosity of this satyr looking [ **Being** ] was eclipsed by his worry of Percy moving his head over to be able to see what happened to her after she was launched. She was down on the ground she was barely breathing her leg and arm was twisted backwards both of them obviously broken from that last attack and subsequent flight. Her face was bloodied and muddied a large gash across the side of her face. Grover called out to her but she didn't react at all to his screams.

He saw the minotaur stalk it's way towards Percy planning to end her life not wanting to fail at his task again he tried to think of anything to do he could possibly do but all his ideas would just end up with both of them dead he couldn't use his magic he didn't have his reed pipes. He couldn't fight the minotaur straight up he wasn't strong or fast enough to do so. He could grab Percy and make a dash towards the camp but odds are that he would collapse from the pain before he got close to her let alone the camp's barrier. Suddenly he saw the [ **being** ] from before grab a few of the tomatoes with his right arm and throw it at the Minotaur. It hit it's mark its back covered in the with the tomatoes guts at first it appeared like nothing happened to minotaur just turned his head towards the satyr to confirm it was still there but continued it path towards Percy unaware what is about to happen to it. Grover was dumbfounded not at the fact that the minotaur ignored him but over the fact that around where tomatoes landed was now plant like kinda like a bush. During the process of going over towards Percy the minotaur very rapidly starting to turn into a plant it seemed unaware of the entire process until finally it tried to finish her off it brought its arms up to crush her but the process was nearing completion with it's arms turning into plants at the peak of his swing. Taking notice he couldn't move his arms or for the matter its entire body did a quick look and saw he was almost entirely plant like the only thing remaining was his head panicking he starting crying out uselessly hoping somehow this would stop but it did not the his head finally became a plant as well his face full of fear and confusing.

 **MINOTAUR UNABLE TO CONTINUE THE FIGHT**

 **STATUS: RETIRED**

Grover couldn't believe what happened the minotaur one of the fiercest monsters to ever exist was now just a decorative hedge with missing horn and underpants on camp Half-Blood's hillside. He turned his head towards the [ **being** ] that caused it only to see it staring blankly ahead before disappearing. With its disappearance Grover followed where it was gazing to see where it was looking to find it was staring at Percy. Picking himself of the ground he went and picked Percy up piggy back style to not upset her injuries any further. Crossing the Thalia's tree he saw a few campers and Chiron still in his wheelchair coming up towards the tree but didn't really acknowledge them deep in thought of what just happened.

"Mr. Underwood what happened here we heard the cries and made our way here." Chiron tried to keep his cool but it was clear to all that he was just worried for the safety of them.

Grover didn't respond still in thought.

As for the other campers they remained silent a bit uninterested in the condition of the two. Many new campers tend to arrive with injuries after making their way here usually caused by the monsters that attack them while getting there. A broken arm and leg was rare to be sure but it ain't the worst injuries some sustained while getting here. What really interested them was the desperate cries they heard what kinda treatment could cause them. Usually the monsters stayed away from the camp mainly there was barely a reason to come around most campers either stayed inside the protective barrier and the ones who do leave only leave around the beginning and end of the summer season when the camp is on high alert so none of the monsters would take the chance to attack. So to hear a monster so close to the barrier peaked their interest to say the least.

One of the campers was blond haired boy with gray eyes wearing the standard camp uniform was roughly around the age of twelve he gave off an air of seriousness despite his young age with an athletic build. His name is Andrew Chase. Standing next to him was a teenage he had sandy blond hair, blue eyes with a somewhat sneaky look to him. However there was an unsettling scar coming down from his eye to chin. He had an athletic build has well with more prominent muscles his name was Luke Castello. They too came up to the hillside to see what made the cry both of them are friends of Grover and knew he was out for looking for new campers.

They were concerned for there friend even though there was barely a point since they knew he could take care himself from their own journey the camp seeing him here brought some relief. Now they were concerned was he was being quiet there was no apparent for him to do so. So why was he being quiet especially with Chiron confused them Chiron apparently felt the same and decided to ask him the question again with a bit more assertiveness.

"Mr. Underwood what happened here what made those cries?"

Still no response.

"Grover what happened?"

Again no response.

Finally taking notice of who he was carrying he asked Grover for clarification.

"Grover is that Ms. Jackson?"

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts with him quickly saying that it was Percy.

"How did this happen? What caused your injuries?" Chiron asked.

"The minotaur was chasing us it caused our injuries" Grover explained.

Chiron more concerned that such a monster was possibly nearby was about to start having some of the campers start looking for it to slay it. He proceeded to ask " Did you see where it went? We need to slay it before it causes any more harm than it has"

" That won't be necessary Chiron the minotaur is well taken care of I guess you say" Grover explained he almost tried to scratch his head but then realized he would have dropped Percy.

"What do you mean you guess did chase it off or something" a camper from the crowd asked.

"Well it's better if you just took a look for yourself". Grover told the crowd has he nodded his towards the new hillside ornament. Taking a look at where he nodded they saw a decorative bush until they put two and two together.

"Is that the minotaur did you do that?" Chiron asked astonished

"Honestly I don't think I could do that besides I don't have my reeds so I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Grover explained while Chiron got unnerved that something like this happened and he doesn't know how it could happen

"Perhaps she would more about it than I do."Grover said referring to Percy

"How would she know" Andrew pointed out "Does she already know that she is a half blood".

"No she just found out about this not even hour ago."

"That makes no sense then she would know less than everybody" exclaimed a random camper.

"Like I said I'm trying to figure it she was with me maybe she could give a new Perspective on the situation." he said "Chiron I have a feeling on this might be related to the museum incident."

Chiron had finally gotten a clue of what could have caused the minotaur's defeat.

"Campers" Chiron announced catching their attention "return to your cabins if anyone asks where the minotaur plant came for now tell them a Demeter Camper decided to make it til I get a full picture of the situation. Grover we can continue this topic later get her to the infirmary I'll send Lea fletcher over to check up on your injuries."

"Alright sir" Grover responded walking off with the other campers besides Luke and Andrew following suit.

"Is there a particular reason you two stayed behind" Chiron asked

"We're going to check out the battleground see if anything was left behind" Luke explained with Andrew Nodding his head to confirm Lukes answer.

"I suppose that's fine just be quick about it this whole situation makes me uneasy I never seen anything like this before."

"How so is this the first time a monster been turned into a plant" Andrew questioned

"No it has happened before seen it a couple times myself but this is the first time that said monster stayed that way usually they would return to tartarus after a couple of minutes."

WIth that said Chiron head towards the Apollo cabins to send Lee to the infirmary.

 **Stand Name:** [ **Three Fates** ]

 **User: The three Fates Clotho weaver of fate, Lachesis Dispenser of Fate, Atropos Cutter of Fate**

 **Stats**

 **Destructive Power: None**

 **Range:Infinite**

 **Speed:None**

 **Durability: None**

 **Precision:A**

 **Development Potential:None\ Complete**

 **Appearance: Three fates is Comprised entirely of a yarn of different lengths. Each string has the corresponding person's name on it with it's color matching the Person's favorite color. It's body is the size of an average Adult male with extreme muscle mass for all the Strings.**

 **Abilities: Three fates is unique in that it requires three users which allow them to completely control of the fates of any non stand user with the use if its stringed body each user controlling a certain aspect of their targets fate. Stand users are unique and that there fate can be massively altered by themselves or other stands user.**

 **Stand Name: Unknown**

 **User:Grover Underwood**

 **Stats**

 **Destructive Power: D**

 **Range: B (180 Feet throwing distance half the size of a football field)**

 **Speed: A(Throwing speed)**

 **Durability: D**

 **Precision: A**

 **Development Potential:A**

 **Appearance:. It's right side of its body resembles an average Satyr in look and build with more pronounced horns. While it's left side of its body composed of a nest of vines with a collection of vine fruit ,mainly tomatoes and grapes, growing on it. The eye on it's left side is leaf green while the right side is bark brown.**

 **Abilities: The stand allows its user to change the animal cell's to plant cell's when hit by the tomato juices from the stand's body. If hit by grape juices it changes plant cell's into animal cells. If a plant was changed into a animal it would still resemble the plant and not turn into a different life form.**

 **Stand Name: Poseidon**

 **User: Percy Jackson**

 **Stats**

 **Destructive power: B**

 **Range: D (10 feet away from Percy)**

 **Speed: A**

 **Durability:B**

 **Precision:A**

 **Development Potential:A**

 **Appearance: Poseidon has blue scale like skin with a muscular build. He has sea green eyes has scarred but caring close to a fatherly look with wild messy black hair. Has a trident emblazoned onto his chest with the only clothing being combat pants, boots, and a pair of Metal Gauntlets.**

 **Abilities: Unknown currently**

 **An: Yo sorry for the long ass wait my bad lot of stuff happened between then and now I got a new job for one but I had to 40 days in a row twice with only one day off in between it's slowing down the has I right this but it's also laziness on my end get days off after so long kinda lead to me slacking off but most people didn't seem to bothered by the slowness of this chapter which I made Especially longer after breaking my first deadline.**

 **Anyway I feel like getting to camp half blood would be easier to write for so hopefully I don't take to long on the next chapter. Leave some reviews I like reading them and thank you for staying around after this long wait. Arrivederci**


End file.
